Some promises were meant to be broken
by Stop Having Curly Hair
Summary: I broke my promise. Some promises were meant to be broken... Sequel to "Never break a promise" , One-shot. Pokeshipping.


Well hello there! This is the sequel to "Never break a promise" (If you haven't read "Never break a promise" go read that first) and is based on a prompt left in the reviews. The prompt and the prompt giver are mentioned in the author's note below ^.^ I didn't want to ruin the plot for you guys!

R&R, add me to your favorite authors AND leave one-shot prompts in your reviews, you guys have AWESOME ideas :3

~xoxoRy

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Pokemon. That would be sweet. Flyinnnn first class up in the sky….

* * *

**Some promises were meant to be broken**

Pain was the last feeling he felt, but that had gone, replaced by a feeling of weakness. Weakness, sorrow, struggle, hurt. He opened his eyes, lifted the darkness and looked around, trying to analyze his surroundings.

_Where am I? _

Blue. Everywhere there was blue. Everyone associated blue with sadness but he associated blue with love. Blue reminded him of miracles. Blue. He pondered on blue for a bit. How could four letters mean a thousand things, the sky the sea…

_Water. I'm in the water._

The realization hit him like a stone. He suddenly felt the burning sensation engulfing his lungs.

_Swim. _

He tried to swim but his limbs refused to cooperate. He stayed there, floating, lungs now in flames. He waited for darkness to engulf him but seemingly at the last second of life, an object got attached to his collar and swept him to the surface in a swift movement.

He was flung to the ground, and landed with a heavy thud. His arms responded to his pleas and helped him up. He was panting, trying to suck in all the oxygen he could, as if he could loose it any minute.

A blurry red color caught his eye and he stared up at the figure towering above him. He turned and looked at where he was. He had not been in an ocean, but merely a pond. The same pond as 10 years ago. The same pond where he met her.

He tried to say her name, call for her, but he couldn't get the words out. He couldn't speak. He reached his hand out, trying to grasp her thin fingers. He held her wrist tightly; he didn't want her to ever go away. He begged his mouth to allow words to come out but with no avail.

Just as she had come, she disappeared. Heartache engulfed him, he wanted to scream, but no words came out, he wanted to cry, but no tears were shed.

_Black…_

Black represented evil.

Red. Red engulfed him. The color of passion, ambition, and blood. The scent of smoke drifted into his nostrils. Fire. He turned and twisted. Fire. Fire. Fire. His lungs felt like a crumpling sheet of paper. Slowly turning black by the flame.

He needed to get out, he needed to escape, but there was no way out. He tried to clear his mind, he tried to think, but he couldn't come up with any way to survive.

A pale hand with teal blue fingernail reached out through the fire. Without a second thought he grabbed it. He knew whom that hand belonged to. He didn't have to think twice.

_Black…_

Black represented darkness.

He opened his eyes. Still scared from his last experience. His body ached. This time he could breathe. There was plenty of air. This may even be pleasant. He began to relax his tense body.

White. This time the color was white. White represented life, and freedom.

A rush of wind knocked him back on his hands. He got back up only to be swatted down again. Faster, faster, faster. The wind's speed increased until he was merely a seed being carried by the wind. Faster, faster, faster. The air knocked out of him, his body paralyzed. Faster, faster, faster. He wanted to scream for help, for someone to make it stop, but he was once again not able to.

_Stop….Stop… stop….._

Two pairs of arms reached out and engulfed him in a warm embrace. Pulled him away form his windy hell. He wanted to stay here. In her arms. Smelling her hot-chocolatey scent.

_Black…_

Black represented death…..

He awoke to hilly surroundings, green trees, and mountains. He looed up to see a familiar building. He was at… the Pokemon league? In Unova. Unlike his last two dreadful adventures, this location he recognized. He had only been here earlier this day.

He got up and even in his circumstance, he put on a smile. He started walking down the path towards the league when he saw a few rocks tumble down a mountain. A few, then a few more. He looked at the foot of the mountain and saw a girl. He realized the situation and just as the big rock fell, he jumped and pushed her out of the way.

Pain, suffering, weakness…..She wasn't there to help him this time.

Ash opened his eyes weakly. He was in a white room. A Pokecenter. The pain hit him like a bullet. He felt the sweat on his forehead. The machine indicating his increasing heart rate. Hold on, he had to hold.

It was like he was holding on to the edge of a cliff with one hand. Four fingers. Three fingers. Two fingers. One. None.

_Black…_

_ Death…_

He awoke to see a girl in a pearl white dress. The dressed showed off the girl's natural beauty. She looked flawless. Red hair and cerulean eyes. Rosy red cheeks. Absolutely flawless.

"Misty…" He choked the words out. This time nothing stopped him.

She smiled. "Hi Ash"

"I'm sorry.."

"For what?"

"I broke my promise."

"Its ok."

"No, it's not. I said I would come back."

"Ash, some promises were meant to be broken."

* * *

A/N:

Wow it makes me sad writing about this stuff :'( BUT nevertheless I hoped you all enjoyed it, please R&R!

The Prompt for this sequel was given by JL01! (Thanks btw, it was a really good idea to get the perspective from the other P.O.I)

Prompt: Ash struggling to hold on to life in a coma following the avalanche, hallucinating and seeing Misty in a surreal white background, etc, then finally dying, eventually reunited with his dad and Misty.

I kind of changed it a bit. I thought bringing his father into this would drift away from the Ash-Misty bond, and in a way he was reunited with Misty, but Misty isn't dead.

Anywhoooo, can any of you guess why I chose the four colors: Blue, Red, Green, and White?

Till we meet again…..

~xoxoRy


End file.
